Da guerra ao amor
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Anos atrás, eu aprendi que tudo depende de você. Descobri também que o amor abre portas que antes pareciam fechadas para sempre. Eu senti na pele o que é passar por uma guerra sem bombas, sem mortes , sem armar. Ou melhor, existiam armas sim, e muitas apontadas para mim, mas diferente do que qualquer um possa pensar essas armas não eram mortais, mas causavam um grande estrago.


Olá gente, essa fanfic não é minha é da minha amiga Lana Sodré, que escreve comigo The Secret. Por ela não gostar muito de postar aqui, estou fazendo isso por ela, pois acredito que fanfic perfeitas devem ser divulgadas. Beijooos

Perfil dela: . ?ident=91043

(Vou começar a postar todas fic dela aqui)

Da guerra ao amor...

Capitulo único.

Anos atrás, eu aprendi que tudo depende de você. Descobri também que o amor abre portas que antes pareciam fechadas para sempre. Eu senti na pele o que é passar por uma guerra sem bombas, sem mortes , sem armar. Ou melhor, existiam armas sim, e muitas apontadas para mim, mas diferente do que qualquer um possa pensar essas armas não eram mortais, mas causavam um grande estrago.

Não queria que parecesse clichê, mas é assim. Não queria também que vocês pensassem que é uma copia barata de 'Romeu & Julieta' porque não é. A historia tem famílias que se odeiam, tem um casal que se ama e que é proibido de ficar junto, mas tem amor, uma amor que ultrapassa fronteiras, quebra barreiras e vence guerras que até então todos achavam invencíveis.

Tudo começou há anos atrás, quando eu estudava em Hogwarts, era um bom tempo confesso, quando os meninos aprendiam a ser homens e as meninas mostravam que já eram grandes mulheres. Foi ali que conheci a mulher da minha vida. Não a escolhi por ser a mais inteligente de todas, nem pela sua beleza, longe disso. Acho que sua generosidade me encantou, ela tinha tudo que as outras garotas não tinham, e então eu me apaixonei. Só que antes disso travei uma enorme luta comigo mesmo, éramos distantes e diferentes em tudo, sua bondade contra meus atos malvados, sua beleza interior contrastava com a raiva que eu sentia, sua coragem do meu medo eterno.

Foi difícil , mas eu lembro de cada momento e de tudo que aconteceu conosco, uma guerra, dois coração, um amor.Eu Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy vivi em um guerra, pelo amor de Rose Weasley...Primeiro vieram às brigas, e depois o entendimento, nós sabíamos que tudo seria difícil e foi, as brigas das famílias a demora que eles tiveram para nos aceitar, só de olhara para frente agora e ver que todos estão aqui eu sinto uma pontada de orgulho.

Do lado esquerdo a uma legião de pessoas ruivas, algumas de cabelos negros e castanhos, algumas confesso que de cara fechada, como meu querido sogro, mas outras como minha sogra estão belos sorrisos no rosto. Do lado direito a maioria das pessoas loiras sendo que poucas tem cabelos negros. Minha mãe olha sorrindo e meu pai um tanto quando serio, ele e o Sr. Weasley pensam da mesma forma.

Eu a esperava ansiosamente, sentia que a qualquer momento poderia fraquejar. No altar nossos padrinhos pareciam calmos demais. Do meu lado Luther Zabini deixava Roxanne Weasley ajeitar sua gravata , apesar de que se ele continuar falando ela vai é apertar a gravata e não concertá-la. Do lado de Rose, Alvo e Lilian conversaram esperando ela chegar.

Amor não é um lugar

Para ir e vir quando quisermos

É uma casa que entramos

E nos comprometemos a nunca partir

Eu estava cansado e com medo de que ela tivesse desistido quando a vi entrar. Ela usava o mais belo vestido do mundo, ou melhor, ela sempre foi tão lindo que até se viesse vestida com um lençol estaria linda. Eu a olhei e quando encontrei naqueles olhos castanhos um sorriso eu sorri também...

Ela veio até mim, e quando chegou perto o bastante beijei sua testa, ela segurou firme em meu braço e nós nos ajoelhamos no pequeno altar montado ali na praia dos anjos. A cada palavra que o sacerdote nos dizia nossa felicidade aumentava, eu sentia vontade de gritar que era o homem mais feliz do mundo, mas me contive. E quando fizemos nossos votos sob as estrelas e sob o mar eu me senti mais feliz que nunca.

-Eu Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, aceito Rose Granger Weasley como minha legitima esposa , para sempre, e assim unir nossas almas –eu disse e depois comecei o meu voto – Eu a amo mais que tudo, se fosse para morrer eu morreria por seu amor, minha vida é tua e meu coração também – peguei a mão dela e pus em meu peito –vê como ele bate só por ti ? –ela sorriu e então suas lágrimas começaram a descer – eu te amo... –eu disse e ela depositou um suave beijo em meus lábios.

-Eu, Rose Granger Weasley, aceito Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy como meu legitimo esposo, para sempre, e assim unir nossas almas. Eu me lembro de um tempo em que eu pensava que se fosse viver com você jamais viveria pois foram tantas regras impostas, mas nosso amor venceu, a guerra virou amor, as lágrimas sorrisos e os corações se uniram e agora são um só. Eu te amo mais que tudo e você é perfeito para mim, não há ninguém no mundo que possa dizer o contrario –ela disse e eu a abracei.

Então feche a porta atrás de você

Jogue a chave fora

Vamos Resolver isso juntos

Deixe que nos leve a ajoelhar

-Vocês estão casados –disse o sacerdote – pode beijar a noiva – ele disse eu não me apressei. Fui lentamente até meu pote de mel, os lábios dela estavam lá para mim. Seu coração e o meu batiam no mesmo ritmo e eu sabia que agora não éramos mais a Rose e o Scorpius. Éramos a Rose do Scorpius, o Scorpius da Rose, unidos para sempre. E quando meus lábios encostaram nos seus eu senti que minha vida seria assim feliz para sempre...

_-Eu não entendo Scorpius porque, poderia ser qualquer uma , qualquer uma mas, você insiste em afrontar seus pais não é ? Eu vi como vocês os tratou na sala da professora Minerva isso é só pra mostrar que você é melhor não é ? Eu sabia, assim que eu o vi..._

_Eu não deixei que ela continuasse, como poderia deixar ? Eu a amava mais que tudo e sentia isso cada vez mais, em cada gesto, em cada olhar trocado , não queria afrontar meus pais como ela pensava, de jeito nenhum. Eu a queria para mim para sempre. Quando o curto beijo terminou ela olhou em meus olhos e percebi que estava prestes a chorar._

_-Não se brinca assim com sentimentos Scorpius...-ela começou e antes que pudesse terminar eu coloquei o dedo indicador em seus lábios._

_-Eu te amo –disse e as lágrimas dela começaram a rolar por seu rosto –eu não entendia no começo, e me pareceu um pouco surreal, eu um Malfoy com uma Weasley ? Só poderia ser loucura, nem em mil anos eu imaginaria que estaria te amando, e eu digo é amor! Não é uma paixãozinha adolescente, nem nenhum capricho de um menino mimado. É amor Rose! O mais puro e verdadeiro que existe. É minha vontade de te ver todo o tempo e como meu coração bate acelerado quando você está por perto, só de pensar em você meu coração dói. É como se tudo que eu sentisse não fosse nada comparado ao que sinto por você. É acordar todas as manhãs com o intuito de te ver, e dormir todas as noites pensando em você, vai contra mim, vai contra tudo que aprendi em minha vida, mas eu sei que é real, porque quando eu a vejo é como se um milhão de fogos explodissem dentro de mim. _

_Pensei que depois disso ela riria de mim e diria algo como 'ah fala serio Malfoy ensaiou assim aonde em ?' Mas se fizesse isso não seria a minha Rose. Ela olhou em meus olhos e me beijou. Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus e minhas mãos tocaram instintivamente sua cintura sentir mais uma vez algo em meu peito explodir._

O amor é proteçao

Em uma feroz tempestade

O amor é paz

No meio de uma guerra

Se nós tentarmos sair

Que Deus envie anjos para guardar a porta

Não, o amor não é uma luta

Mas vale a pena lutar por ele

_Estávamos namorando há uns cinco meses. E tudo parecia feliz a cada dia. Aquela noite estávamos sentados perto do lago negro, ou melhor, eu estava sentado e Rose deitada em meu colo olhava as estrelas. Era algo que ela sempre amou fazer e por isso fazíamos juntos. Nós não tínhamos um daqueles namoros secretos , longe disso, toda sua família sabia daquilo. Todos que estudavam no colégio é claro. Nós achávamos que nossos pais ainda não eram capazes de compreender o que sentíamos. E estávamos certos._

_Olhando as estrelas e conversando riamos de tudo, ela dizia como Hugo sempre falava que contaria ao pai que ela estava namorando com Scorpius, e que só não contaria se ela guardasse segredo sobre ele e Lily, ela me dizia que todos na família já sabiam disso 'até o tio Harry Scorpius, até ele sabe que os dois se amam e Hugo fica com medo' ela sorriu e logo depois ela apontou a constelação Scorpius eu sorri. _

_Foi quando ela parou de sorrir e se levantou.A principio pensei que tivesse feito algo de errado e que ela iria terminar comigo , mas logo depois ela se recuperou e sorriu. Por uns instantes pareceu nervosa e mordeu os lábios era uma atitude típica de Rose sempre que estava pensando se falava ou não algo. Ela olhou pra mim incerta e começou..._

_-Eu não sabia por onde começar, pensei em falar como seus olhos são lindos ou em como eu amo quando você ri das minhas piadas altamente sem graça, mas com você é tudo tão novo que a cada dia aparece uma coisa nova e me faz pensar antes de dizer. Há meses atrás quando começamos a namorada você me disse eu te amo e eu confesso que nunca disse isso a você. Ou pelo menos não de uma maneira que você soubesse. Eu fico sempre tão boba quando o assunto é você, sinto medo de que não goste do que tenho a dizer ou que não ligue, apesar de que sei que você sempre liga para tudo que vem de mim. Scorpius eu te amo. Eu te amo desde sempre, eu sempre senti medo desse sentimento, a primeira vez que te vi e assim quem eu pai disse para não se envolver com o menino Malfoy eu te amei. Eu não sabia que era amo, mesmo assim eu te amava, e quando te via com amigos sonserinos pelo castelo e quando você pareci estar fora de orbita eu estava de amando, e sofrendo. Você e eu somos totalmente o aposto somos como água e vinho, fogo e gelo, açúcar e sal, mas eu sei que as diferenças são estúpidas quando se ama e eu te amo, muito mais do que você possa imaginar, acho que muito mais do que eu mesma possa imaginar, meu amor – assim que ela terminou de falar eu a abracei. Não pelo eu te amo, porque eu sabia só pelos gestos e olhos que ela me amava, mas por dizer isso de uma maneira que me fizesse sentir que nosso amor seria eterno._

Para alguns amor é uma palavra

Que eles podem repousar.

Mas quando alguma coisa dá errado

É difícil manter a palavra.

_- SAIA DAQUI – foi isso que ouvi quando senhor Weasley quando cheguei com flores em sua casa. É claro que foi uma reação quase parecida quanto a dos meu pai. Eu deixei que as flores caíssem e segui para minha moto que estava estacionada na frente da casa._

_-NÃO! EU AMO ELE –ouvi os gritos de Rose e me senti tão culpado de fazê-la brigar com seu pai._

_-ELE NÃO PRESTA ROSINHA – ele disse e eu ouvi uma risada irônica dela soar alto._

_-O SENHOR AO MENOS O CONHECE PAPAI, PARE DE JULGAR PRECIPITADAMENTE AS PESSOAS ,EU O AMO! –ela gritou e antes que eu desse conta a vi saindo correndo de casa assim que me viu veio até mim. Me deu um beijo rápido e subiu na garupa da moto, seu pai vinha atrás irritado tentando ser controlado por uma senhora Weasley nervosa. A mãe de Rose sabia do nosso namoro desde o começo e nos deu tanto apoio que senti coragem para falar com ele._

_-Rose o que...?_

_-Anda Scorpius –ela disse e antes que seu pai chegasse até nós à moto já estava correndo pela rua afora. Ela me abraçou forte pela cintura e eu me senti mais culpado ainda, menos de meia hora depois eu estava sentada em um jardim com ela._

_-O que aconteceu ?_

_-Ele não quer aceitar –ela disse chorosa –meu pai não aceita que cresci e quero viver com o homem que amo – ela me abraçou e enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço. Seu choro forte me fazia fraco, como eu poderia deixar minha Rose chorar daquele jeito ? Como ?_

_-Vamos dar um jeito chiii, quieta, na vida meu amor tudo tem um jeito e para quem ama tem sempre uma solução –falei isso e ela sorriu um pouco – você confia em mim ?_

_-Sim –ela falou um pouco baixo e beijei sua testa._

_-Pois vamos agora voltar para falar com seu pai –eu disse e nós voltamos à casa dos Wesley. O senhor Weasley já começou brigando , mas quando Rose disse que fui eu quem a convenci a voltar ele amoleceu um pouco e começamos a falar sobre nós para ele. Foi à oitava vez em que conversei com ele e por mais que não gostasse de mim ele que fomos feitos um para o outro._

O amor é proteção

Em uma feroz tempestade

O amor é paz

No meio de uma guerra

Se nós tentarmos sair

Que Deus envie anjos para guardar a porta

Não, o amor não é uma luta

Mas vale a pena lutar por ele

_Confesso que com meus pais nem foi tão difícil , mas meu avô estava tão relutante em aceitar que minha mãe resolveu que iriamos sentar a sala da mansão para conversarmos. Só casais é claro. Meus pais, meus avós,os pais de Rose e é claro eu e ela._

_- Eu acho que isso não deve acontecer – meu avô falou – um Malfoy e um Weasley nunca!_

_-Papai eles estão decididos não ha o que mudar – meu pai tentou apaziguar e recebeu um olhar irritado de meu avô._

_-Se você é um estúpido Draco eu não sou. Olhe só para isso é a destruição da nossa família._

_-Olhe como fala de minha filha seu velho maluco – o pai de Rose falou e a mãe dela mandou o marido se sentar._

_-Não disse? – ele falou olhando para papai depois se virou para nós – vocês dois são jovens e não sabem nada da vida, isso não é nada. Scorpius sempre foi rebelde e sempre quis algo que não poderia ter por isso estar com essa menina Draco para nos afrontar._

_-Não! Estou com ela porque a amo vovô e só eu sei o que está em meu coração – quando falei isso Rose segurou minha mão mais forte –e no futuro espero poder chamá-la de minha esposa –quando acabei de dizer isso vovô começou a gritar desesperado pedindo para que Merlin o tirasse desse pesadelo , papai engasgou com o que estava bebendo , o pai de Rose olhou desesperado para filha e as mulheres agiram normalmente tentando acalmar seus maridos._

_-Você está grávida filha ? – ele perguntou – Ó céus por isso, ele quer casar com minha princesinha porque a engravidou – o senhor Weasley falou e logo depois tentou voar em cima de mim, a senhora Weasley e meu papai tentavam separá-lo de mim._

_-A RAÇA ESTÁ ACABADA –vovô gritou –este animal que chamo de neto engravidou uma Weasley, as paredes da mansão estão manchadas, teremos que receber uma mestiça na família –ele disse gritando_

_-EU NÃO ESTOU GRÁVIDA –Rose gritou fazendo com que toda balbúrdia se acabasse. – vocês estão loucos isso, e se eu estivesse grávida seria um problema meu e do Scorpius, somos maiores de idade temos trabalho e não dependemos de vocês. Nós estamos aqui porque queremos aprovação e porque vocês já fizeram muitas loucuras com nosso namoro desde que descobriram isso há três anos atrás parem de nos matar desse jeito, isso é uma morte sabiam ? Não ser apoiado pela família, sermos tratados como inimigos só por causa de um nome! Eu o amo tanto que chega a doer ouvindo o senhor dizer que eu seria um estorvo na vida do seu neto –ela disse o vovô ficou um tanto quando revoltado, mas não com Rose, com ele mesmo. Ele sabia que estava sendo egoísta. E aquela noite ele deu o braço a torcer..._

O amor nos salvará

Se nós apenas chamarmos

Ele não nos pedirá nada

Mas exige tudo de nós

_E então planejamos tudo. Casamento, festa, lua de mel. Uma noite antes do casamento resolvemos passar juntos, não por ciúmes, mas por e eu estávamos na praia que aconteceria o casamento e ela teve uma ideia._

_-Que tal celebrarmos um casamento antes do casamento aqui ? –perguntou brincando e eu assenti._

_-Que tal agora? -ela sorriu e pulou em meu colo. Eu corria com ela em meu colo pela areia da praia._

_Nós ficamos por um tempo fingindo estar nos casando mais riamos o tempo todo. Quando o "casamento" acabou nós nos beijamos e eu a carreguei no colo. E quando Rose viu que estava levando-a para a água gelada da praia naquela noite de janeiro eu ri. O melhor de tudo foi quando nos jogamos na água._

_Não a vi lá embaixo mas senti sua proximidade e nossos lábios lá em baixo se juntaram em um beijo com paixão. E subimos assim aos beijos, a felicidade sempre nos abraça quando precisamos, e foi assim, quando senti que não resistiria mais a soltei e rimos daquilo, logo depois voltamos para nossos quartos no hotel perto. Minha mãe brigou comigo feito uma louca quando me viu todo molhado, e quando perguntou porque eu estava assim eu gritei que era o amor, e meu avô gritou do quarto dizendo que se o amor o atrapalhasse de terminar de ler o livro que ele estava lendo por causa dos meus gritos quem iria levar uma bengaladas seria eu._

O amor é proteção

Em uma feroz tempestade

O amor é paz

No meio de uma guerra

Se nós tentarmos sair

Que Deus envie anjos para guardar a porta

Não, o amor não é uma luta

Mas vale a pena lutar por ele

E por isso que quando terminamos nosso votos diante do sacerdote e os fogos foram soltos por casa pessoa que estava na praia eu girei Rose no ar. Estávamos felizes, e só o amor nos deixa assim. Tudo para nós deu certo, nós lutamos por nosso amor, cada obstáculo passado com fé e amor.

Eu jurei que se um dia eu e Rose ficássemos juntos eu iria jogar uma rosa na água no dia do nosso casamento e ali estava eu, e minha rosa, mas não foi ela que eu joguei no mar. Quando subimos no tal barco que nos levaria para uma ilha onde passaríamos alguns dias eu me senti feliz.

O condutor nos felicitou e descemos para a parte de trás do barco muitas pessoas jogavam rosas no mar e olhavam para nós, a família sorria e eu sentia que tudo sempre daria certo enquanto eu a tivesse do meu lado. Quando o barco já estava longe o bastante de modo que não pudéssemos mais ver as pessoas uma mensagem explodiu no céu. "E que o amor de vocês seja sem fim como o mar, e seja tão belo quanto às estrelas do céu que a cada dia mais são testemunhas desse amor tão lindo e fiel"

-Olha Scorp –ela disse e eu sorri – tendo você ao meu lado, eu posso ser tudo que eu quiser –ela disse e então passou a mão pela barriga e me olhou sorrindo – até ser mãe o que acha ?

-Você está...?

-Scorpius acorda. Estou dizendo que quero ser mãe –eu sorri, e ela veio até mim –e poderíamos começar isso agora –sussurrando ela sorriu.

E fomos atrás dos nossos sonhos. Hoje eu posso dizer, que o amor é a recompensa. Lute pelo seu amor, não desista, se for amor de verdade vai ser eterno e se não for pode ter certeza que você encontrará outro. Eu posso dizer que a vida meu ajudou muito, mas se eu não tivesse amor, cada batalha que eu lutei seria perdida e eu não teria forças...Lute pelo seu.

"E naquele fim de noite os dois adormeceram juntos. Ela completava ele e ela a completava. O amor no peito deles crescia a cada instante aconchegados um no outro eles sabiam que abraçavam suas vidas, pois Scorpius era a vida de Rose e Rose sempre seria a vida de Scorpius..."

Fim.


End file.
